full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island
After Prof Python had ‘escaped’, both the Talbot and Darke Pack lead him to where he was taken; an island in the Java Sea. There, they find a civilization, made by a scientist who is attempting the same thing that Python strives to do, but he is converting animals into people. Synopsis Part One Deep in the Kennel, strange creatures bust in and kidnap Prof. Python, much to his refusal, which ends in the result of the death of two of the creatures. The Talbot Pack observe the footage, stating that Python was kidnapped rather than rescued, and Zoe has discovered the creatures to be mutated animals infused with human genes, and had deduced they came from an island that was located deep within the Java Sea. Meanwhile, Python awakens within an observation tower, over which he sees that two of the creatures had taken guard posts to keep him until he was docile enough. To which Python sees a village city below him. He escapes, knocking out the two guards, and walks among the village, to which he discovers the villagers are human-animal hybrids, and seems to be greeted like a villager himself. In the village, he finds the Sayer of the Law, whose Law preaches ‘Being Human’ in terms of restraint and discipline. It is then that Prof. Python learns and meets of Dr. Moreau, who was referred to as “the Father” by the mutants. He then learns that Moreau controls the villagers by using a remote control that causes pain through an implant under the creatures’ skin. Moreau forces the village to hand over Python only to peacefully take him to his main home to discuss the reason as to why he was brought to the island. Moreau and Python gather in his home, which is an island hut mansion and research center. There, he is introduced to a man named Montgomery, a brilliant neurosurgeon who became a vet and the Beast People’s jailor. Once gathered, Moreau introduces his hybrid ‘Children’, Azazello, M’Ling, Wakeba, and one of them is a human daughter of Dr. Moreau's called Aissa, and would explain as to why the good doctor was in need to bring Python to the island. Then, he explains his creations: the introduction of human DNA into animals, splicing together a hybrid race in search of a higher being, incapable of harm and malice, to which Python scoffs the idea of being unable to harm others, in which it’s like taking instinct away all entirely. The existing Beast People are imperfect, but now Moreau claims that he’s closer than ever now in this quest, to which he explains why Python is needed. Python’s mutagenic formula, VM-693, is the key, and only Python knows of a way to perfect and duplicate the accident that made him what he is, what Moreau longs to create. Moreau’s son, Azazello, comes in with a cooked rabbit, to the disgust of Moreau who abhors killing. At that moment, Groddu, a security group, informs that a boat has made its way to the island, and from what the spies have said, they are wolf-men/women hybrids. Python pales at this, realizing that the Wolf Packs must have followed him, but then gains an idea for a scheme he would hatch soon. Once they go onto the island, Peter, Rachel, and the others seek out to find Python, only to stumble upon a research center for animals. When they come across a laboratory, they witness the birth of a mutant baby, belonging to and delivered by human-animal hybrids. They are found out, and escape, with Peter running into Aissa, who leads them to the village of the mutants, as well as befriending a local ape-man hybrid named Assassimon. On the way, they find the partially eaten corpse of a rabbit, not far from a leopard hybrid named Lo-Mai. At the village, Moreau and Python corner them, as Python demands that the Wolf Packs be killed, which causes a riot, to which Moreau must ‘calmly control’ by shocking them into submission. The Packs immediately surrender to cease the torment that Moreau is putting them through, but Moreau peacefully invites them to stay. Part Two At dinner, Dr. Moreau is in awe at the flawlessness and perfection of the Wolf Packs’ genetic appearances, but assures them that Python’s escape was necessary as he explains the situation. The Beast People are regressing back to their natural beast forms, and he believes that with Python’s help, he could find a way to make the Beast Peoples’ hybrid forms permanent. Python’s attitude changes, as he agrees to help, as well as convince him to take blood samples from the Packs, stating that their Lycan DNA would be able to enhance the process. The Talbot and Darke Pack try to convince Moreau that Python would be up to no good, and would turn everything he created against his ideals and wishes. When Azazello appears with more rabbits for food, stating it was for the Talbot and Darke Pack, Moreau concedes, stating it would only be for their stay, but is still abhorred by killing for food. It was then that Peter and Aissa mention of the eaten rabbit and of Lo-Mai’s involvement. Moreau, feeling mortified and shamed of such failure in his beliefs, promises that there would be a trial the next day. Later that night, Peter attempts to find Python and stop him by taking him off the island. But he runs into Aissa, who has taken an interest in him. After a little talk, and Peter revealing his human form, Aissa immediately kisses him, causing the two to make out. Luckily Peter stops in time before things go too far. She kisses him one more time, and understands, but she wishes to see him again tomorrow after the trail. Their little scene hasn’t gone unnoticed by Moreau, who merely smiles at his daughter’s happiness, but Azazello’s suspicion is noticed by Python, who schemes in making the island his. At the trial, to which singles out Lo-Mai, Azazello shoots him, believing it would preserve the Father’s Law. His body is cremated for respect, and Python inspects the remains, noticing an implant. He then approaches a Hyena/Pig hybrid named Hyena, lets him in that he knew it was he who ate the rabbit. He offers to help Hyena, by telling him of the implant and removes it, if only he serves him instead of Moreau. Hyena agrees, and Python does so, but also injects the perfected mutagen with the Lycan viral strain, making Hyena into an advanced Beast Hybrid. During the day, Peter and Aissa take a tour of the village and island together, seeing the Beast People being so friendly to him: something of which Peter and the others have never experienced since their change into werewolves. Even the others are seemingly having a good time: Mikey, Tom, and Charles playing hoops with a few of the Beast People, and the girls being admired to be perfected creatures. Aissa then asks Peter if he could stay on the island with her, seeing he wouldn’t be hated or feared by anyone. Feeling she overstepped her boundaries, Peter smiled, saying it might not be such a bad thing to stay on the island, to which Aissa smiles, and kisses him again. Elsewhere, Zoe, Kylie, and Howard observe Montgomery’s work with the Beast People. In addition to the submission pain, the hybrids are controlled through regular drugging to prevent them from ‘retrogressing’: something of which that he states that Moreau’s trying to stop, with the help of Python’s help. It was then that Hyena shows the removed implant, and so Montgomery sets the other Beasts after him. Meanwhile, Aissa feeling happy that she had met Peter, becomes horrified when she sees that she is regressing, as it shows with the development of cat fangs and cat-like eyes. Moreau beckons with Peter in the decision ot stay on the island, not just to protect his people should it ever be invaded, but for Aissa’s sake, as she seems quite fond and in love with the boy. Peter’s not sure, since he and his pack are needed back home, and that each of them have family there, some of which are still human. Python and Hyena, as well as Hyena’s trackers (now on their side, stabilized, and free of their implants) break into the House and confront their Father. Angered over their hybrid nature and no longer under his control, they reject their humanity and the Law, and kill Moreau, to which Python cackles at this victory, claiming you can’t change an animal’s nature. His children grieve, except for Azazell who steals Montgomery’s gun and goes to join the savages. Aissa informs Peter that he can stop her regression with a serum from the lab. However, it turns out that Montgomery has gone insane and destroyed it. Peter and the others discover their samples have already been used to creating a mutagenic gas that would mutate the hybrids into permanent Beast Human Hybrids, stopping any regression permanently, and completing Moreau’s experiments. However, they find that the mutagenic gas had no effect on Werecreatures, but it was surmised that it would seriously mutate any normal human on the planet. Meanwhile, Azazello leads Python and the savages to the armory. The savages have now taken over the island: Azazello shoots Montgomery at the village and Hyena's faction rampages around the island, with Python’s gas being sprayed all around to affect the Beast People. Azazello attempts to hang Aissa, but is stopped by Hyena, who says that the Professor has something for her. Python injects a liquid version of the formula which mutates her into a perfectly balanced Cat Human Hybrid. Rounding up both packs, and throwing Aissa to Peter, Hyena shoots Azazello until he’s dead. Python, now in control of the device that controls the implants, shocks the Beast People, stating he is now their new God and Savior, and that he’s much more superior than Moreau ever was, since he was nothing but a weak human, ‘And what fool would want to be human?’ Peter and the others manage to turn the tides by telling Hyena that he was still being controlled by another, and he had merely changed from Moreau to Python. He should impose his leadership and be “God Number One” among the others of the faction. During the battle, Derek and M’Ling manage to bring out liquid nitrogen canisters and with the help of the Beast People Hybrids, freeze Python putting him in hibernation. Hyena is then defeated but retreats into the burning building, cursing out ‘Father’ as to why he existed, and dies when it collapses on him. Afterwards, the village is slowly rebuilt, and the Pack help remove the implants, giving the Beast People the chance to live without pain on each other. Aissa, the new Sayer of the Law, M’Ling, and Assassimon see the two packs off, as they escort the frozen Prof. Python with them on the boats. The Sayer of the Law states that both Packs are welcomed to come back, should they ever need to find sanctuary from the world, as the island was welcome to those who walk on all four or on two, or a combination of the both. Aissa and Peter part ways, with Peter stating that Aissa was just as beautiful as she was human, to which she tearfully wishes him and the others safe journey and to live happy. The two packs leave on the ship, leaving the latitude and longitude of the Island, making it a warning to anyone who tried to do what Moreau attempted to do. In closing, Derek reflects on the savagery that also emerges in humans and claims that humanity was just as unstable as anything Moreau created or Python tried to make worse. Character Appearances *Dr. Moreau *Montgomery *M'Ling *Azazello *Assassimon *[[Aissa|'Aissa']] *Hyena *Lo Mei Quotes *'Sayer of the Law'(first appearance): It is a hard way, the way of being a man. Sooner or later we all want a thing that is bad. To walk on all fours. To suck up drink from a stream. To jabber, instead of saying the words. To go snuffling at the earth, and to claw on the bark of trees. To eat flesh, or fish. To make love to more than one, every which way. These are all bad things. These are not the things that men do. But we are men, are we not? We are men because the Father has made us men! *'Dr. Moreau': Permit me, Professor, and… Alpha, was it? Yes. Permit me to tell you something of the Devil as I've come to know him. The Devil is that element in human nature, that impels us to destroy and debase. *'Peter/Alpha': Well, no offence, but what are you about upon this island but destruction and debasement. *'Dr. Moreau': Oh well, I can tell you very plainly... For 17 years I have been striving to create a... some measure of refinement in the human species you see. And it is here, on this very island, that I sir, have found the very essence of the Devil. *'Ashley/Queen': What do you mean? *'Dr. Moreau': I've seen the Devil, in my microscope and I have chained him, and I suppose you could say in a sense metaphorically speaking, I have cut him to pieces. The Devil, my friends… I've found is nothing more than a tiresome collection of genes, and it is with great assurance that I can tell you, that Lucifer, Son of Morning is no more. *'Prof. Python': Go on, Sayer! Tell them! Tell them… that I am the New Law. *'Sayer of the Law': Do not believe him! He is not the Law! *'Hyena': Wolf-Man... please... tell them... that we are God. Hmm? [Python presses a button on Moreau's remote, causing many of the Beast People to collapse in pain] *'Peter/Alpha': You're right. You are... a god. *'Sayer of the Law and Aissa': No! *'Python': Again. *'Peter/Alpha': You are a god. You're all gods. [Python gives out a speech, stating that they are not men, but are all Gods. Moreau was a fool and that they will become the new race of humanity, but greater now that their regression has stopped and that they’re more beast than man, which is a disease] *'Alpha/Peter': Nice to see you’ve traded one doctor for another, eh? *'Hyena': What do you mean? *'Peter/Alpha': Well, you’re doing what Python says. Nothing’s changed for you. *'Hyena': Then tell them to obey me like they did the Father. *'Peter/Alpha': You all killed the Father, not Python. You all ate his flesh, not Python. So who is the new Father? Who is God Number One? *'Aissa': He’s right. Who should they obey? Him? Or him? [indicating other members of Hyena's pack] *'Peter/Alpha': You see, there must be a God Number One. [Hyena roars in Peter's face, then rears up and opens fire on his pack members] *'Sayer of the Law'[After Ashley offers to find a way to help change them back to animals] No. No more scientists, no more laboratories, no more experiments. I thought you would be able to understand that. We have to be what we are now, not what the Father tried to make us, or what Professor Python tried to force us to become. To go on two legs is very hard. To walk on all four is easier. But perhaps… to walk on both four and two, as you and your friends have learned… is perhaps a way that is both simple and gives purpose, anyway. *''(Peter's closing lines)'': This is a true record of what we saw. We set it down only leaving out the longitude and latitude of the island, as a warning to all who would follow in Moreau's or Python's footsteps. Most times, I keep the memory far in the back of my mind, a distant cloud. But there are times when the little cloud spreads, until it obscures the sky. At those times, I look about me at my fellow men and am reminded of some likeness to the beast-people. And I feel as though the animal is surging up in them, and they are neither wholly animal nor wholly man, but an unstable combination of both. As unstable as anything Moreau created. And we go home. but I go... in fear. Trivia *This chapter was modeled after the 1996 film, the Island of Dr. Moreau, based on the book written by H.G.Wells. Navigation Category:Chapters